Determined
by WeirdMagi
Summary: It didn't take long for Sephiroth to catch wind of a lab nestled deep into the mountains. The fact it was heavily guarded with some of the best contracted guards in the world made it that much easier to find. Word spread fast, and he had ways of being very persuasive. As always, there was but one thing on his mind - getting Jenova's head back. Sephiroth wondered how many men were t


A dream I had one night, and I just couldn't resist getting it down before I forgot all about it.

* * *

It didn't take long for Sephiroth to catch wind of a lab nestled deep into the mountains. The fact it was heavily guarded with some of the best contracted guards in the world made it that much easier to find. Word spread fast, and he had ways of being very persuasive. As always, there was but one thing on his mind - getting Jenova's head back. Sephiroth wondered how many men were to fall by his blade before others realized he could not be stopped, and that by taking her away from him would fuel the onslaught. A part of him was also there to prove to a certain annoying woman that all he needed was Jenova to achieve what he desires most.

Rena stood on a cliff high above the small entrance to the lab. By her side were two large wolves - was solid white, the other was your typical gray and brown wolf. In her right hand, she gripped a slender blade only about as long as her arm. Hand to hand combat was not her specialty, but casting spells was. Rena was only about five foot seven with chocolate-brown hair that held a slight red shimmer. Dark brown eyes and rather pale skin. Plush, pink lips with toned muscles. Lovely thighs and child-bearing type hips with a rather nice bust. Rena was in a pair of combat boots, black shorts, and a navy blue tank-top with a metal chest piece over it. Smooth, silky hair framed her face and fell just a few inches below her shoulders.

Rena shivered, but not from the cold, but instead pure anticipation. The two wolves by her feet picked up on what she felt, and whined anxiously. Softly, she quickly, softly hushed the pair of canines and ran her fingers through their thick, warm fur. It was then that Sephiroth came into view. Steadily, he trudged through the snow, weapon drawn and ready with an unreadable expression laid across his face. A look Rena knew, and it made her stomach churn. This was something she didn't want to do, but needed to.

"Halt!" The pair of guards drew the guns, aiming for the man with silver hair drawing nearer. "This is a restricted area."

Without flinching, Sephiroth struck down the two men before they could even get their fingers on the trigger. He drew the blade back to lash out at the door just as Rena dropped from her perch, landing directly in front of him. A smirk slid across his lips as he gazed down at the young woman.

"Glad to see you here." His voice was smooth, calm, and deep. A sound familiar to Rena, and one that usually soothed her. Not today.

Rena raised her weapon, not saying a word. Her heart beat savagely inside her chest as her resolved faltered slightly. Sephiroth knew she would not strike first, she simply couldn't. He wasted no time in charging her, afraid that if he spent too much time looking at her, that he might change his mind and go home. He struck, anticipating the block Rena made with her own weapon. The woman retaliated by launching a volley of fire spells, each missing. Sephiroth kept her far enough away that her sword could not reach, forcing her to expend her energy through casting. The wolves did not join the fight as they would have. Both were ordered to stay back. As the animals watched their master get tossed around, they couldn't help but howl and bark. Anyone watching could tell Rena was quickly growing tired. Her mistake was that she was pushing too hard, allowing Sephiroth to sit back and counterstrike against her, using her own energy to his advantage.

Even though Sephiroth had the advantage, Rena was no push over. The slightest slip up, and she was on his heels exploiting every opening with deadly precision. In a short time, she managed to make him feel the wear of fighting - sore muscles, slight shortness of breath. This small bit was an accomplishment. Not many were able to stand against him this long. Soon, Sephiroth ignored Rena, forcing his way through the door and through the laboratory behind it. The area was empty. All the scientists and guards had already evacuated. Rena's own orders, no doubt. Rena dropped purposefully dropped her weapon, opting for her own fists and managed to weave past enough blows to tackle Sephiroth and pin him against the cold, unforgiving cement floor.

"I obviously allowed you to apprehend me." Sephiroth smugly chuckled as his body relaxed beneath her weight.

"Fuck you..." Rena breathed the words, tears stinging and threatening to spill from her eyes she glared down at the smiling lunatic.

The smile on his face quickly disappeared only to be replaced by the usual uncaring expression. Grabbing Rena's neck with one hand, Sephiroth efficiently turned the tables so that she was beneath him. His grip tightened as she grabbed his wrist with both hands. Involuntarily, the woman's body began to tremble. Out of fear? Possible. Sephiroth believed it to be more from excitement.

"You don't have to do this..." The words were choked, both by his hand, and by the fact she was crying. Rena wasn't afraid of him as she should have been.

Without saying a word, Sephiroth leaned down and pressed his lips against her's. Only then did he take his hand from her neck. Not missing a single beat, Rena's lips followed his lead allowing her fingers to busy themselves by working Sephiroth out of the usual clothing. Tracing his collar-bone, she worked down the muscles of his chest, then stomach. Sephiroth pushed her legs apart to firmly place himself between them and press into her. The weight of his muscled frame caused her to suck in a sharp breath. It wasn't painful, just a lot of pressure.

Reluctantly, Sephiroth broke the kiss long enough to rid her of the armor and top. That's when he gripped her hips with both hands, slowly, he began to grind against her, eliciting soft moans that only further drove the desire to take her. Rena thoroughly enjoyed every touch Sephiroth gave. He was rough in just the right amount that made her crave more.

"Do you still want me, even after all that I have put you through?" He asked cautiously, knowing fully what the answer was, but unsure exactly how Rena would answer that. He had put her through a lot, emotional wise. Forcing her to choose between friends, family, and him. Often the choice was him, but at a price. It wasn't entirely fair to her.

"You're an idiot..." Rena nearly laughed as she shimmered her hips to wriggle out the shorts.

Satisfied with that answer, Sephiroth stood on his feet just to pull his clothing off and exposing all of himself. Hungrily, she stared up at the ex-SOLDIER. Every muscle was finely toned to perfection. Just enough to give him a desirable build without making him bulbous. Lean and cut. Delicious. Getting to her hands and knees, Rena crawled up to him, a small smirk twisting the corners of his lips. Getting comfortable on her knees, she traced her tongue around the head of his member. It twitched and hardened immediately as Sephiroth's fingers entangled into her hair, pushing her lips against it. He started down at her with those hungry, Mako filled eyes, tilting his head slightly to the side.

"We are both idiots. Neither of us can let go of the other, even though we both are fully aware nothing will change until you stop me, or die trying." His voice was nearly a whisper as he finally admitted this to her.

It wasn't something Rena wanted to dwell on now. Instead of responding, she busied her mouth and tongue with him, slipping his member beyond her soft, warm lips into the waiting, wet maw that caressed him. He groaned softly, forcing himself in even more. Rena pressed both palms against his hips, telling him to stop, and he obeyed. Tilting her head back at a slight angle, she pulled his hips forward, pushing his member down the back of her throat. His eyes closed, lips parted as Rena began the usual motions. Each time she went down his shaft, she picked up the pace a little, and he was unable to stop the slight rocking of his hips. Waves of pleasure pulsed through his body, a shiver down his spine and he couldn't help but moan for her.

"So close, Rena." His breathing was ragged, and it took an effort to even breathe the words to her.

Sephiroth grabbed her hair with both hands, grounded his feet and rammed his thick member down the back of her throat several times. Rena struggled, but his grip didn't loosen until he spilled the hot seed into her mouth with a loud moan. Once he let go, she fell backwards, coughing as some of his seed splattered onto her face, and some that was in her mouth dribbled onto her perky breasts.

"I can't stand that! Your dick is bigger than my throat, and you know it!" Rena snipped just before he grabbed her arm and tossed her onto a nearby table.

Before she could protest, Sephiroth was on his knees, tossing both of her legs over his shoulders as he kissed the delicate flower between her thighs. Rena's body went limp, mind blank.

"Allow me to make it up to..."

His warm breath left phantom touches that grew cold across the heated skin, causing her body to tremble slightly. Gripped her legs, he pushed them apart, opening her flower to him for the best view he's ever seen. His tongue traced the lips at first, slowly working to the sensitive bud. A few flicks of the tongue was all it took to work her up. This was her biggest weakness, and loved it. The soft, wet tongue left the bud to trail directly down the center and plunge inside the hole. Rena tensed as all the breath left her lungs and her own fingers entangled into his silver locks. She was in heaven and could have kept him there all day, letting his tongue pull out only to push back in. Each trip from the clit to the hole sent Rena wild. Her moans were almost whimpers, a tone that begged for more as each lick pushed her to closer and closer to the edge. Heat began to pool in the pit of her stomach and inch down, a release in sight. Rena's back arched, every muscle tensing as a large wave rushed through her as she was pushed over the edge and plummeted into pure bliss.

He wasn't nearly satisfied with just stopping there, no. He licked his lips clean before standing, never taking his eyes off the limp form in front of him. Without waiting for her to recuperate, he slid his member inside her flower.

"Rena, " He said in mock surprise. " I don't think you've ever been this wet." His hands held the back of her knees, pushing forward to bring her knees half way to her shoulders.

There wasn't an easy start to this, Sephiroth rammed into her harshly, nearly pushing her off the table a few times. He had to grip her legs to pull her body back to him nearly each time. Rena wasn't aware of it, all she felt was ecstasy as he pounded into the inner walls. The muscles tightened around his member and quivered quickly. Again her back arched as moans struggled to leave her lungs. Their hips clashed, making very audible slapping sounds each time there was contact. His pace never slowed, he kept pushing into her as hard as he could, making her breasts bounce around, her ass jiggle. Rena was shouting profanities as he brought her the edge once more. Sephiroth gave one last push just before he began to throb inside her, both partners tumbling over together. Her body tightened around him, juices flowing all around as his seed gushed in and filled her up.

Rena's body went completely limp. She was nothing more than a twitching pile beneath him. Sephritoth leaned over her with ragged breathing and a quivering body, eyes filled with longing as he pressed their foreheads together.

"I do love you..."

For the first time in all the years she had known him, Rena heard his voice tinged with fear. It hurt to hear it, because no one cared for anyone quite like Rena did for him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, their sweaty bodies met, and there they held onto each other.


End file.
